1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus and a method of preventing image degradation due to shaking of an image photographing device. More particularly, one or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus and a method of preventing image degradation due to shaking of an image photographing device that are capable of preventing image degradation due to shaking of an image photographing device while reducing a size and a thickness of the image photographing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Driven by recent consumer demand, cameras have decreased in size and weight while having increased performance. An example of such a camera is a camera module mounted on a portable apparatus, such as a digital camera or a cellular phone.
Further, auto focusing functions have been added and optical performance of currently available cameras has increased. As a result, a zoom lens is now critical to improved camera performance. Accordingly, it is desirable to prevent image degradation due to shaking resulting from high magnification zooming.
In order to prevent such shaking, various solutions exist including, for example, an optical type (for example, an optical image stabilizer (OIS)), an electrical type (for example, electrical image stabilizer (EIS)), and a digital type (digital image stabilizer (DIS)). Among the various solutions, the optical type is the best in preventing shaking with the least amount of restrictions in performing various functions.
Examples of the optical type include an active prism type, a lens shift type, and a sensor movement type. Each of these types generally has a complicated lens barrel structure resulting in a relatively increased camera size. For this reason, because a camera module should have small size and weight when installed in a portable apparatus, as opposed to a digital camera, it is difficult to apply the optical type to the camera module installed in or mounted on the portable apparatus.
For example, camera size is increased due to installation of an active prism in the active prism type. Similarly, a component for shifting the lens is added and thus a structure is complicated in the lens shift type, and a component for moving a sensor is added and thus a size of a camera is increased in the sensor movement type.
Accordingly, the inventors of the present invention have determined that a method capable of preventing image degradation due to shaking while decreasing a size and a weight of a camera and preventing image quality from being deteriorated due to the shaking is desirable.
Japan Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-033123 describes a device having a sensor of an imaging element. When the sensor detects physical shaking and the physical shaking exceeds a predetermined value, a frame rate at the time an image is being acquired by the imaging element is increased to a frame rate higher than a general frame rate so as to acquire an image at a high speed frame rate, and images of a plurality of acquired frames are synthesized. However, Japan Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-033123 does not suggest a technique to resolve the need for increased memory space caused by the high speed frame rate.